The present invention relates to a refrigerator having refrigerating chambers.
The refrigeration cycle in a conventional refrigerating apparatus uses a closed cycle circuit which connects a compressor, a condenser, a decompression device, an evaporator and so forth through conduits. In this connection, while the compressor is being operated, a high-temperature high-pressure gas adiabatically compressed by the compressor radiates heat and is condensed by the condenser. The gas is decreased in pressure by the decompression device, such as a capillary tube, and then, it is evaporated by the evaporator, to thereby perform heat exchange.
Methods of heat exchange between the evaporator and a thermal load of the refrigerator can be classified into a direct cooling type in which direct contact with the surface of the evaporator causes heat conduction and an indirect cooling type in which forcible circulation by a fan causes convection. Thus, chambers of the refrigerator of this type, e.g., a freezer/refrigerator, are cooled. In order to maintain each of the chambers at a required temperature, the compressor is controlled to operate/stop by thermostats installed in the refrigerating chambers.
Referring to FIG. 5, the refrigeration cycle circuit comprises a rotary compressor 1 which includes a cylinder C of a compression mechanism portion thereof, a condenser 2b for evaporating defrosting water, a condenser 3 whose radiation means are an outer frame of the refrigerator, decompression means 4 (e.g., a capillary tube), an evaporator 5 which is a component part of cooling means of the refrigerator, a discharge pipe 7, and a suction pipe 14.
In FIG. 6, reference numeral 9 denotes a body of the refrigerator. A vegetable container 10 includes a door 11. A heat insulating material 13 is filled inside of a separation wall of the refrigerator body 9. The refrigerator includes a machine chamber 15 which is formed at a rear lower side portion of the refrigerator body 9. Other component parts of the refrigeration cycle circuit are denoted by the same reference numerals as FIG. 5.
The rotary compressor 1 is installed in the machine chamber 15. The discharge pipe 7 and the suction pipe 14 of the refrigeration cycle circuit are provided as shown in FIG. 6.
Although not illustrated in the drawings, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 60-251377, for instance, discloses a refrigerator having a refrigeration cycle circuit in which a compressed coolant gas is returned from a cylinder of a compression mechanism portion into a sealed container through a precooling piping system so as to precool the compressor before it is circulated through a condenser, a depression device and an evaporator.